Crash!
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: "HUAHAHAHAAA! MAMPUS LOEEE!" suara tertawa Kise diiringi oleh bunyi tabrakan terdengar secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Teikou Era! Based on true story.


**Crash! by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC parah, bahasa gahoel, sarkastik pake banget, modified canon, de el el.**

Yukira is back! Kali ini, Yukira kembali menulis ff KiKuro dengan gaya baru!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Sore itu, duo kuning-biru muda alias Kise dan Kuroko sedang menempuh jalan menuju rumah masing. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, deh. Kenapa Kuroko ngikut pulang bareng Kise? Padahal, kan, rumah mereka beda arah.

"Kurokocchi, jadi kan, bantuin aku ngerjain PR Sejarah Jepang?" tanya Kise.

"Kise-kun nyinyir amat. Ya jelas jadilah," jawab Kuroko sambil masang tampang teplon. "Tapi, awas aja kalo ketiduran. Gua nggak mau bangunin, lho,"

"Huaaa, Kurokocchi _hidoi-_ ssu!" Kise langsung mewek.

"Gua emang jahat, kok." Kise langsung nangis buaya sampe banjir.

Kedua sahabat itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tetapi, langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat dua orang anak sedang _standing_ di atas motor.

"Mereka lagi ngapain tuh?" tanya Kuroko.

"Meneketehe," jawab Kise. "Mungkin Cuma mau gaya-gayaan."

Mereka terus menonton anak tersebut hingga akhirnya... BRAAAK! Ternyata salah satu dari anak tersebut mukanya nyium kaca depan mobil _pick-up_ yang lagi diparkir! Spontan saja Kise dan Kuroko langsung terpingkal-pingkal sampe hampir terjungkal.

"HUHAHAHAAA! MAMPUS LOEEE!" Kise menyoraki anak-anak tersebut. "RASAIN LOE! ULANGIN LAGI, YAAA! HAHAHAHAAA." Sementara itu, Kuroko Cuma terkikik-kikik sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

Kise dan Kuroko akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang setelah insiden konyol itu usai. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus tertawa-tawa mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Itu anak kenapa bisa 'nyium' mobil, ya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Kise sambil terkikik geli. "Mungkin gara-gara itu anak aja yang kebanyakan gaya. Untung aja kepalanya keras kayak Hammerhead dari anime si botak. Kalo nggak, kelar hidup tuh anak,"

Kuroko mendengarkan jawaban Kise sambil berusaha menahan tawanya, apalagi pas Kise nyebutin kalimat si botak. Kuroko tahu anime yang dimaksud karena ia pernah ikut teman-teman sekelasnya nobar anime One Punch-Man pas guru rapat.

"Dari kejadian itu, aku bisa ngambil kesimpulan," kata Kuroko.

"Apa itu-ssu?" sahut Kise.

"Jangan kebanyakan gaya pas naik motor. Masih untung kalo selamat, gimana kalo mati? Yaa tinggal dikubur aja lagi, selesai." Kise kembali terjungkal untuk sekian kalinya.

* * *

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah Kise, akhirnya tawa Kuroko dan Kise pecah. Mereka tertawa keras sambil ganti baju. Bahkan, Kise sudah sakit perut gara-garanya.

"Ryouta, kamu kenapa, nak?" tanya ibu Kise yang heran karena mendengar putra bungsunya tertawa sendiri kayak orang gila.

"Ah, aku nggak apa-apa, Bu," jawab Kise sambil berusaha tahan tawa.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu ketawa-ketawa sendiri?"

"Mungkin obat Ryouta lagi abis, jadinya sarap," sahut Kise Rika, kakak kedua Kise.

"Eeeeh?! Bukan gitu-ssu!" Kise menyangkal perkataan kakaknya. "Aku nggak gila, Rika- _nee!_ Aku masih waras! Wa to the ras, waras! Inget itu baik-baik-ssu!"

"Terus, kenapa daritadi kamu ketawa-ketawa sendiri? Kan nggak ada yang lucu di dekatmu."

 _Skakmat,_ 1-0 buat Kise Ryouta. Kise pun menyerah dan akhirnya menceritakan kejadian yang dilihatnya pas pulang sekolah.

"Tadi itu ada anak-anak lagi naik motor-ssu, trus mereka sok-sokan _standing_ ala aktor film. Akibatnya, mereka nggak liat ada mobil _pick-up_ lagi parkir dan BUAGH! Akhirnya anak yang paling depan nyipokin kaca mobil! Aku dan Kurokocchi langsung ngakak sampe sakit perut." Seisi keluarga Kise langsung _sweatdrop_ dengernya.

"Kamu... ngetawain orang musibah...?" Rika langsung cengo.

1 detik...

10 detik...

20 detik...

1 menit...

"RYOUTAAA! NGAPAIN KAMU NGETAWAIN ORANG YANG TABRAKAN, SIIIIH?!" Rika langsung meneriaki Kise. "HARUSNYA KAMU TOLONG ITU ANAK! KALO SEANDAINYA ITU TERJADI SAMA KAMU GIMANA, _BAKA OUTOTO?_ KAMU PASTI MALU, KAN?!" Kise langsung korek-korek telinga biar nggak budek.

"Itu nggak salah, lho," sahut Kise sambil masang tampang teplon ala Kuroko. "Itu kan terjadi karena salah mereka sendiri gara-gara sok-sokan pake motor, padahal itu motor mungkin aja dibeli dari uang orangtua mereka. Apa Rika- _nee_ nggak kasian kalo mereka mati?"

"Tapi, negurnya nggak usah pake cara keblinger gini juga, Ryoutaho!"

"Kadang-kadang kalo ditegur halus, malah nggak digubris sama mereka-ssu!" Kise menjawab argumen kakaknya dengan santai. "Jadi, kupikir lebih baik menegur mereka dengan cara kasar biar anak-anak itu sadar diri dan mau mengubah perilaku mereka."

Rika pun terdiam, nggak nyangka kalo adeknya yang lumayan _lolo_ _1_ dalam urusan pelajaran ternyata bisa menjadi Mario Teguh dadakan.

1 sama untuk Kise Ryouta.

"Kise-kun!" Terdengar suara Kuroko dari dalam kamar.

"Yaa, kenapa-ssu?" Kise langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi nggak nih, ngerjain tugas sejarahnya?"

"Jadilah! Masa nggak?" Kise langsung masuk kamar. Sementara itu, kedua perempuan keluarga Kise itu Cuma bisa keheranan melihat kelakuan absurd anak terkecil mereka.

~ End ~

 **Lolo : Bahasa Palembang yang artinya bodoh. Tapi di Bengkulu (tempat tinggal Yukira), kata ini juga dipake sebagai alternatif kata bodoh selain bigal, bengak, lali sama ta'un.**

 **Huhahaaa! Akhirnya Yukira nulis humor lagi! Oh iya, kejadian pas anak-anak ketabrak mobil yang diparkir itu terinsipirasi dari pengalaman Yukira pas pulang sekolah. Waktu itu, ada anak yang ngesok banget mau** _ **standing**_ **motor dan akhirnya nabrak mobil** _ **pick-up**_ **yang lagi diparkir. Yukira sama ayah Yukira yang kebetulan lewat sana langsung ketawa-tawa sambil nyorakin itu anak dan Yukira ngikik terus sampe rumah sampe ditanyain mama Yukira.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
